


Stutter

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M, Friendship, Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #52 of 100 | Bill decides to take a desk job at Gringotts where he helps Astoria clear the Malfoy family name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

Astoria didn't knock, so much as fall into the door to Bill Weasley's office. As the man was about to leave for a quick lunch in Diagon Alley, his appointment arrived later than anticipated, and the two collided. He became more acquainted with his office floor than he ever had. The breath left him in an audible whoosh.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Bill replied, catching his breath. He bounced up and reached down to assist his inadvertant-assailant. "You pack quite a punch."

"I should have been more careful." Astoria's cheeks tinged pink. She pushed a stray lock of her blonde hair behind an ear, and adjusted the hat laying elegantly atop a French twist, sunlight reflecting brilliantly in the ring on her finger. Looking at the office behind him, and at the jacket tossed over Bill's arm, she brightened. "L-let me make it up to you. I'm already late for our appointment and knocked you to the floor for your trouble. Would a late lunch suffice?"

Bill took in her smile, with teeth more brilliant than the white dress with a green sash about her waist, and readily conceded. "I'd love for you to accompany me, Miss Greengrass. Any opposition to accompanying me in Muggle London?"

Surprising him, Astoria's smile twisted to a cheeky grin. "Only if we go to Luc's Brasserie."

Strolling through Diagon Alley with the soon-to-be Malfoy bride, Bill enjoyed the weight of her hand on his arm. Several families with Death Eater ties found post-war reparations difficult to manage financially, especially from holding cells in the Ministry or Azkaban, but Bill had jumped at the chance to assist. With Fleur pregnant, he was loathe to return to Egypt. The Greengrass girls, with assets not quite seized, were still left to fend on their own for months as their parents were unjustly processed.

"Have you heard from Daphne recently, Mr. Weasley?"

"You should call me Bill, Miss Greengrass, this isn't a formal lunch," he said, "And no, I haven't. How is she liking France?"

Astoria laughed; a silvery, lilting noise. "She and Roger Davies enjoy it rather immensely. She asked if I was seeing you soon, to settle the accounts, as she is certain Roger will be speaking to father any day now. And please, call me Astoria."

"I'm positive we can finish the work on the accounts so they can pass Ministry requirements."

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass reminded him immensely of Ginny, their tenacity a strength drilled deep into their bones. Assisting them through the unsurprising muck-up the Ministry made of post-war Dark object and reparation handling was the most challenging, yet rewarding, experience he'd had in years at Gringotts. Holding the door for her, teasing about how she couldn't be trusted, they entered the restaurant.

The woman, eleven years his junior, kept tempo with his suggestions on the last few tainted heirlooms to process, not missing a single opportunity to rib him in the process. Bill felt a warmth grow in his chest at the evolved countenance of his (admittedly) favorite client, from scared teenager to confident heiress, and looked forward to working with her for years to come.


End file.
